The invention relates to a separator device for conveniently separating or removing the whey from yogurt to create a cheese-like residue which is palatable and nutritionally desirable as a food.
It has long been known that a cheese-like food can be formed from yogurt by removing the whey from the yogurt to leave a solid residue which has a spreadable consistency comparable to that of cream cheese.
The removal of the whey is accomplished by folding several layers of cheesecloth or muslin or similar coarsely-woven material of natural fibers to form a filter element upon which the yogurt is placed. The whey slowly drains into a colander or strainer leaving the desired semi-solid residue which has to be removed from the cloth filter.
There are several drawbacks to the "cheesecloth" procedure described above. One of these is the adherence of the residue to the cloth fibers which makes it difficult to remove residue and results in considerable waste or loss of residue which cannot be conveniently recovered. This same factor also makes it necessary to either discard the filter cloth or thoroughly launder it before re-use, as scraping plus rinsing is insufficient to adequately remove the adherent residue. Even laundering fails to completely remove all of the residue, thereby resulting in a undesirable odor in the cloth after it sets awhile.
Another problem is the unduly large amount of space occupied by the whey collection bowl and the cheesecloth, due to the necessity of suspending the cloth over the bowl. This is a particular disadvantage when the whey separation takes place inside a refrigerator, as is often recommended, but where space is at a premium.
However, the most serious disadvantage is the loss of calcium from the residue. When coarse mesh, such as layered cheesecloth, is utilized as a filter for yogurt, there is a tendency for a significant amount of the calcium to drain out with the whey. This can be observed as a white substance or residue in the drained whey, which clouds it. A clear whey fluid indicates that there has been no such nutrient loss. Inasmuch as one of the stated advantages of eating yogurt residue is to enhance calcium intake, particularly for older women who are subject to osteoporosis, it is evident that the loss of calcium, through use of the conventional cheesecloth whey-separation procedure, is inimical to obtaining the desired benefits from eating this food.